Harry Potter und die Magie der Alten
by Barckot
Summary: Harry muss den Sommer erneut zu seinen Verwandten die benehmen sich aber schlimmer als je zuvor und von seinen Freunden oder Dumbledor ist nichts zu sehen wie wird sich das auf Harry auswirken wird Harry diesmal endgültig gebrochen oder Kämpft er dadurch
1. Ein Wunderschöner Sommer

1. Ein Wunderschöner Sommer Anfang

So das ist mal meine Erste Story die ich hier schreibe, habe auch noch keinen Beta als immer schön Freundlich sein 

Hier gibt es mal einen Harry der nun lernt das er zwischen den Fronten steht und lernen muss damit klar zu kommen.

Und was hier allerdings sicher NICHT zu finden ist ist Slash alle Pairings hier werden Hetero.

Welche das sein werden weiß ich allerdings selbst noch nicht 

**1. Ein Wunderschöner Sommer Anfang**

Eine warme stickige Hitze überflutete die Gegend von Surray.

Im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 lag im Zweiten Stock ein Junge mit Schwarzen Haaren und grünen Funkelnden Augen welche auf die Decke blickten. Dieser junge war niemand anderes als der 16 Jährige Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebt. Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach und fragte sich was wohl seine Besten Freund Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger taten, seit seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg hatte er noch keinen Brief von seinen Freunden erhalten.

„Komm sofort runter du Dreckiger Bastard!" drang die Stimme von seinen Onkel Vernon zu ihm hoch. Es schien Harry als wollten seine Verwandten diese Ferien für ihn ganz besonders schrecklich machen, denn bei seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg bekam er von Onkel Vernon das sein Kiefer noch Zwei Tage danach schmerzte.

Mittlerweil waren noch einige andere Plesuren dazu gekommen. Harry richtete sich mühevoll auf, er wollte seinen Onkel nicht zulange warten lassen.

Der junge Potter verließ sein Zimmer und stand vor Onkel Vernon im Wohnzimmer.

Das Oberhaupt der Dursleys packte Harry grob an den Haaren und riss dessen Kopf daran nach hinten, Harry entkam ein bei den aprupten ruck ein stöhnen dann sagte Vernon „ So du Freak, ab in den Garten und dann grabe das Beet um und wenn du damit fertig bist wirst du in den Keller gehen und Alles was du da Unten findest in die Kisten Räumen und dieses dann stapeln, und wenn du das nicht bis um Sechs schaffst gibt's Prügel. Hast du das verstanden du Missgeburt?!"

Harry wollte schon wiedersprechen doch er wusste nur allzu gut das sein Onkel dann noch agressiver wurde und das wollte er vermeiden so gab er nur ein einfaches leises „Ja" von sich.

Vernon stieß Harry von sich das er umfiel und mit den Hinterkopf am Boden aufschlug. Harry stöhnte erneut vor schmerz und in seinen Blickfeld tanzten merkwürdige Farbflecken herum, doch er ignorierte sie denn das wichtigste war jetzt das er schnell aus der Reichweite seines Onkels kam bevor dieser noch auf die Idee kam nachzusetzen.

Harry wankte durch den gang in Richtung Garten, noch immer war er benommen von dem Sturz, er erreichte den Garten und kniete sich vor das Beet welches durchwachsen von Wurzeln war auch schienen Ameisen gefallen an den Beet gefunden zu haben und Harry wusste das er heute Abend sicherlich mit einigen Bissen auf den Händen schlafen gehen würde, auch wusste er dass er besser nicht nach Handschuhen fragen sollte.

Der junge Gryffindor sehnte sich so sehr nach seinen Zuhause, er wollte wieder nach Hogwarts, er wollte endlich wieder mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kaminsitzen oder mit Ron eine Partei Zauberschachspielen, auch wenn er vorher schon wusste das er verlor und endlich wieder Quidditch spielen und in der Großen Halle mit all seinen Freunden essen und zwar bis er satt war.

Bei den Dursleys bekam er immer sehr kleine Portionen doch dieses mal übertrafen sie sich selber, meist waren seine Portionen so bemessen das sie in etwa Fünf Gabeln füllte. „Au" schrie Harry auf denn die ersten Ameisen hatte sich schon bemerkbar gemacht.

Während Harry weiter in der prallen Sonne arbeitete schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu seinen Freunden ab, Harry wusste das sie den Sommer alle zusammen verbrachten. Ron, Ginny, Hermine alle waren sie zusammen nur Harry war hier bei seinen Verwandten.

Wut machte sich dabei in Harry breit, Wut auf Dumbledor, jeden Sommer verbannte er ihn in diese Hölle, Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen das es nicht auch andere sichere Orte gebe wo er den Sommer verbringen konnte.

Doch die Wut verschwand ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen war statt dessen fühlte er sich nun einsam und unglaublich alleine gelassen.

Als er mit den garten Fertig war wischte er sich den schweiß von der Stirn, sein Rücken tat beim aufstehen unglaublich weh von der gebückten Haltung in der er die Arbeit verrichtete.

Harry ging wieder ins Haus und ein kurzer blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte ihm das er noch Anderthalb Stunden hatte um denn Keller aufzuräumen 'Puh, sieht so aus als bekomme ich heut doch noch etwas zu essen' dachte er sich und das erste Mal stahl sich seit dem Sommerferien beginn zumindest der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf sein Gesicht.

Harry drehte wieder um und ging zum Eingang des Kellers und als er die Tür öffnete und die Kellerstiegen hinab in den Raum starrte stockte er 'Das kann doch nicht war sein, das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein' fuhr es ihn durch den Kopf.

Der Keller der ungefähr eine Größe von Fünf mal Fünf Meter hatte war cirka Anderthalb Meter hoch mit durcheinander geworfenen Gegenständen und Kisten voll gestaut so als hätte man die vollen Kisten direkt von der Obersten Treppenstufe hinunter geworfen. 'Das war es dann wohl mit den Essen' dachte sich Harry und machte sich missmutig auf den Weg die Kellerstiegen entlang um mit den Aufräumarbeiten zu beginnen.

Harry räumte zusammen und konnte nach dem er die schweren Kisten gestapelt hatte kaum noch gerade stehen weil sein Rücken so schmerzte, seine Arme hingen genau so Unbrauchbar an ihn hinunter und schmerzten.

Harry schleppte sich die Kellerstiegen hinauf und öffnete die Tür da kam auch schon Onkel Vernon herbei gestampft und sein blick Prophezeite Harry schon das es ärger geben würde.

„Du Missgeburt was glaubst du eigentlich! Es ist halb Neun!" schrie ihn sein Onkel an „Aber…" wollte Harry sich leiser verteidigen, doch sein Onkel ließ ihn keine Chance fuhr ihn drüber „Nach dem du soviel Zeit da unten verbracht hast musst du dich da Unten ja sehr wohl fühlen da kannst du ja auch gleich da unten bleiben!" mit diesen Satz stieß er Harry zurück in den Keller.

Harry verlor durch den Stoß das Gleichgewicht und stürzte die Fünfzehn Stiegen hinab.

Als Harry unten ankam blieb er einen Moment benommen liegen, er versuchte sich aufzurappeln und sofort durchfuhr ein schmerz ihn am Brustkorb und an der Schulter offenbar waren einige der Knack Geräusche bei den Sturz von Harry gekommen und nicht nur von der Treppe.

Langsam schleifte er sich durch den Raum und kauerte sich in eine Ecke des Kellers.

Wut stieg in ihn hoch 'Warum schickt Dumbledor mich hierher warum sagte er immer ich bin hier sicher, warum sagt er immer das er auf mich aufpasst und was ist mit Ron und Hermine und den Orden die mir ja immer sagen wie toll sie mir immer Helfen und das sie mich immer Unterstützen und das sie nicht wollen das mir etwas passiert und dann schicken sie mich in diese Hölle ich hasse Sie' dachte sich Harry, doch seine Wut verblasste erneut und Trauer und Einsamkeit überkamen ihn.

Noch immer schmerzte sein Körper unglaublich doch das fühlte Harry gar nicht denn das was ihn im Moment wirklich schmerzen bereitete war das er von allen Seiten alleine gelassen wurde und niemand für ihn da war.

Langsam stiegen ihn die Tränen in die Augen und immer mehr folgten bis er leise schluchzend vor Erschöpfung in den Schlaf glitt.


	2. Gedanken und Überfall

2. Gedanken und Überfall

InBau: Danke für die Hilfe .

gothiclc: Ich hoffe ich kann dich weiterhin für meine Geschichte begeistern.

Bitte mehr Reviews ich hatte beim ersten Kapitel 154 Klicks und 2 Reviews, schon etwas traurig meint ihr nicht 

**--**

**2. Gedanken und Überfall  
**

Harry wachte langsam und träge zusammengekauert in der dunklen Ecke des Kellers auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, da kein Lichtschein von draußen in den Keller drang.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er war noch immer hundemüde, da er nicht durchgeschlafen hatte. Er hatte sich im Schlaf immer wieder hin und her bewegt, und sein schmerzender Brustkorb und seine verletzte Schulter taten den Rest.

Noch immer herrschte in ihm ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit. Langsam rappelte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen auf, auch wenn seine Augen ein wenig an Glanz und dem lebensfrohen Funkeln verloren hatte.

Harry schleppte sich langsam die Treppe hinauf, immer darauf bedacht sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, dachte er sich: 'Bitte lass sie offen sein'. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie das auch.

Das helle Tageslicht fuhr in seine Augen wie Blitze, sie schmerzten unglaublich und er konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. So taumelte er den Flur entlang und hoffte, dass sein Onkel ihn nicht entdecken würde. Doch es kam wie es kommen musste, er hörte das Stampfen schon, bevor er ihn sah. Onkel Vernon baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie: „Da bist du ja du Missgeburt!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen fetten Arm auf Harrys verletzte Schulter fallen. „Ahhhhh!" schrie Harry auf und ging vor Schmerz in die Knie.

Harrys Schulter pochte wie verrückt, während Onkel Vernon zuerst verwundert und dann fies grinsend auf ihn hinunter blickte. „Oh, deine Schulter ist ausgerenkt. Ich würde sagen wir sollten was dagegen tun," sagte Onkel Vernon und schnappte sich Harrys Arm. Dieser flehte nur: „Nein! Bitte! Bitte tue das nicht! Bitte!".

Onkel Vernon war unnachgiebig und renkte mit einen lauten KNACK Harrys Schulter wieder ein, welcher dies erneut mit einen lauten Schrei quittierte.

Harrys Schulter pochte wie wild. In seinem Blick drehten sich merkwürdige Sterne.

Onkel Vernon bückte sich ganz nah zu Harrys Gesicht und flüsterte dann gefährlich. „Na du Freak, was machst du jetzt! Wo sind deine tollen Freunde jetzt? Wo sind die Leute aus deiner tollen Schule? Wer ist da und hilft dir?"

Er stellte diese ganzen Fragen nur, um sie dann einen Augenblick später selber zu beantworten „Niemand du Missgeburt! Warum auch? Du bist wertlos, genau wie es deine Eltern waren. Niemand wird dich jemals leiden können. Du bist nichts wert! Jeder würde einen Klumpen Erde dir vorziehen du wertloser Bastard, und eines sage ich dir. Das heute und das gestern war erst der Anfang von dem, was ich mit dir vor habe!"

Anschließend erhob sich Harrys Onkel und stapfte wieder in das Wohnzimmer, um sich vor den Fernseher zu setzen. Harry kniete noch immer geschockt am Boden, erneut schmerzte ihm seine Seele mehr als sein Körper.

Harry schleifte sich mit letzter Kraft zurück in sein Zimmer, eigentlich in das alte Zimmer von Dudley und ließ sich dort sanft ins Bett fallen, während er mit seinen grünen Augen, welche kaum noch ihren einstigen Glanz hatten, an die Decke starrte.

Immer und Immer wieder gingen ihm die Worte seines Onkels durch den Kopf.

So sehr er ihn auch hasste, doch sein Onkel hatte Recht.

Niemand war für ihn da, keiner half ihm, keiner seiner Freunde und Dumbledore. Niemand meldete sich bei ihm, nicht einmal einen Brief hatten sie ihm geschrieben.

Harry wusste ja, dass er vom Orden überwacht wurde. Aber er verstand nicht das niemandem auffiel, wie ihn seine Verwandten behandelten.

'Warum nur? Was habe ich bloß getan?' fragte sich Harry noch immer, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet.

So in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er gar nicht, wie sich erneut die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten.

Die Prophezeiung interessierte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Sollte doch Voldemort kommen und ihn holen und umbringen. Vielleicht war dies die einzige Möglichkeit, seine Freunde und den Orden wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Doch gleichzeitig schalt er sich für diese Gedanken und sein Tränenfluss versiegte. 'Hermine und Ron haben mich bestimmt nicht vergessen.

Sie sind meine besten Freunde, wir haben schon so viel durchgemacht. Sie würden mich nie verraten,' dachte sich Harry und ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

Harry lag noch eine ganze Weile so da, bis schließlich seine Augen den Kampf aufgaben und er in den Schlaf glitt.

In letzter Zeit hatte Harry einen relativ ruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Ab und zu tat ihm seine Blitznarbe an der Stirn etwas weh, doch es war nicht allzu schlimm. Was Harry viel wichtiger war, war dass seine Albträume aufgehört hatte.

Hier und da hatte er zwar noch welche, doch nicht allzu oft, was für Harry dann doch sehr erholsam war.

Gegen seine Müdigkeit konnte er nichts ausrichten, es war nun doch etwas anderes auf einem Bett zu schlafen, als in der hintersten Ecke des Kellers. Harry wurde von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch geweckt.

Langsam und noch immer noch müde rappelte sich der Junge auf und ging hinunter um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, und plötzlich hörte er wieder einen lauten Knall.

Doch der junge Zauberlehrling dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und holte sich ein Glas Wasser, als plötzlich ein unglaublich lauter Knall, gefolgt von einer kleinen Explosion in der Nähe des Hauses zu hören war. Angst stieg in Harry hoch, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte er auf den Flur und riss die Haustür auf.

Harry stand schockiert in der Tür und konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Zwölf maskierte Todesser standen auf der Straße, genau vor seinem Haus.

Einer davon bemerkte ihn und sagte: „Na Potter, endlich haben wir dich gefunden." Die Stimme klang erfreut und schadenfroh.

Harry konnte nur weiter auf die Straße starren. 'Wie kann das sein? Dumbledore… der Fidelius Zauber? Was zur Hölle wird hier gespielt?' dachte sich Harry.

„Stupor!" schrie eine kratzige männliche Stimme, welche Harry wieder in die Realität zurück holte.

Harry blickte auf, und sah den roten Strahl auf sich zurasen.

--

Diesmal bitte mehr Reviews. Danke


	3. Flucht

3. Flucht

**3. Flucht**

Harry sah den Roten Fluch auf sich zurasen, es war wie in Zeitlupe er sah wie die Todesser ihre Köpfe zu ihn wandten und wie der Fluch unnachgiebig weiter in seine Richtung Flog kein Geräusch vernahm er.

Harry wusste was zu tun war, mit einen Satz war er wieder im Haus und wie als hätte die Zeit einfach auf ihn gewartet nahm er nun wieder alles in normaler Geschwindigkeit war und auch die schreie der Todesser waren wieder zu hören.

Harry rannte die Treppe hinauf in seinen Kopf überschlugen sich die fragen und Panik kam in ihn auf. Harry wusste das dass wichtigste jetzt für ihn war das er zu seinen Zauberstab kam, denn ohne ihn war er aufgeschmissen und schutzlos gegenüber den Todessern.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Zimmer und holte aus seinen Nachtkästchen seinen Zauberstab und aus seinen Koffer seinen Tarnumhang.

Nun war für Harry das wichtigste das er so schnell wie möglich von hier wegkam, denn auch wenn er nun einen Zauberstab hatte waren seine Gegner Vollausgebildete Zauberer und auch noch Gewaltig in der überzahl so blieb ihn nur noch die Flucht und da war der Tarnumhang sehr hilfreich.

Harry rannte wieder aus den Zimmer. Er hörte von den Zimmer seiner Verwandten ein merkwürdiges Rumpeln 'Ja ja, verschanzt euch ruhig in euren Zimmer, dass kann euch jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen.' Dachte sich Harry dabei ohne auch nur einen Moment auf seinen Weg aus den Haus zu halten.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen öffnete er die Tür natürlich erst nachdem er sich den Tarnumhang übergeworfen hatte und erkannte das sich die Todesser neu Formiert hatten und nun im Halbkreis um das Haus standen.

Harry schlich langsam an der Haus wand entlang, er versuchte nämlich an den äußersten der Todesser vorbeizukommen denn so hatten die anderen die größt mögliche Distanz zu ihm.

Harry war nun so nah an den äußersten Todesser das er sah wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, hätte der Todesser seinen linken Arm zur seite ausgestreckt hätte er Harrys zuerzaustes Haar zu greifen gehabt.

Harry hielt den Atem an als er plötzlich auf einen Zweig stieg und ein lautes knacken zu hören war. „Was zum …" doch weiter kam der Todesser nicht Harry schrie „Stupor!".

Der Todesser sackte zusammen und Harry rannte um sein leben Flüche flogen ihn hinter her, wahrscheinlich vermuteten sie ihn dort.

Harry hörte das sirren der Flüche die an ihn vorbei schossen bis plötzlich einer von ihnen so nahe an ihn vorbei flog das er ihn den Tarnumhang hinunter riss.

Nun wussten die Todesser wo er war und die Flüchen flogen noch knapper an Harry vorbei. Harry nahm kaum noch etwas war, er rannte einfach, er rannte um sein Leben, sein Puls hämmerte in seinen Kopf.

Die Todesser machten sich hinter Harry her und schossen ihn einen Fluch nach dem anderen nach. Harry flehte in seinen Gedanken nach Hilfe, er verstand es schon wieder nicht wo war denn der verdammte Orden, sonst überwachten sie ihn doch auch immer, doch warum war denn jetzt niemand da.

Harry war nun auf den Spielplatz angekommen auf den er früher viel Zeit in seinen Sommerferien verbracht hatte als ihn plötzlich von hinten ein Beinklammer Fluch traf.

Der junge ging zu Boden und drehte sich auf den Rücken doch da wurde er schon von einen Entwaffnungszauber getroffen wurde.

Harry war nun eingekreist, aber offensichtlich waren ihn nur Vier Todesser gefolgt, mit genugtuhung sah Harry das auch die Todesser von den lauf schwer Keuchten. „Na da haben wir doch ein nettes Geschenk für unseren Meister." Sagte einer der Todesser mit süffisanter stimme, Harry konnte das grinsen schon fast durch die Maske erkennen.

„Hey aber zuerst will ich etwas spaß mit ihm haben, das wird doch wohl noch drin sein?" fragte ein anderer wobei ihn der erste mit einer einfachen Handbewegung andeutete das er beginnen konnte.

'Oh nein, jetzt ist alles vorbei. Wenigstens werde ich nun wieder meine Eltern und Sirius sehen sollen sie doch alle ihren Krieg alleine führen.' Ging Harry durch den Kopf als ein Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Incendio!" schrie der Todesser und er fühlte unglaubliche Schmerzen.

„AHHH!" schrie Harry und hatte unglaubliche schmerzen er hatte die Augen geschlossen und er fühlte sich als würde er verbrennen. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah das dass tatsächlich der Fall war, der Todesser hatte Tatsächlich seine Beine in brannt gesetzt.

Harry schrie aus Leibeskräften was den Todessern nur ein amüsierten und freudiges lachen entlockte.

Zeit verging und die Todesser wurden nicht müde immer und immer wieder neue Flüche auszuprobieren, Harry konnte nur noch stöhnen und röcheln seine Stimme hatte vollkommen versagt.

Der Junge hatte jetzt schon allerhand Flüche über sich ergehen lassen müssen, seine Haare waren weg gebrannt seine Nase war gebrochen ebenso wie seine Arme und Handgelenke und seine Beine, er hatte etliche schnittverletzungen und verbrennungen am ganzen Körper verteilt so wie einige verätzte Haut partien.

Über kurz oder Lang konnte man sagen Harry war nicht mehr er selbst. Niemand hätte ihn so wieder erkannt sein Körper war vollkommen entstellet.

'Tötet mich doch einfach bitte lasst mich einfach nur noch sterben' war einer der letzten Gedanken die Harry noch denken konnte.

Nun war er zu nichts der gleichen mehr fähig, er nahm alles nur noch am Rande des Bewusstseins war und seine Augen hatten nun jeglichen Glanz und schimmer verloren, ebenso wie den Lebenswillen.

Harry hörte die Totesser etwas murmeln und verstand nur „ Nun zum Abschluss." Dabei blickte Harry über die Schulter eines Todessers und nahm dort einen großen Schlanken Mann mit langen weißen Bart und einer Blauen Robe war 'Das ist Dumbledor, ich bin gerettet' dachte sich der junge, doch der alte Mann in der Blauen Robe Funkelte ihn nur berechnend an.

Harry wusste dass er irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam machen musste, vielleicht hatte ihn Dumbledor nur nicht erkannt und so robbte er sich während die Todesser sich stritten wer den letzten Fluch sprechen durfte zu seinen Zauberstab.

Als er ihn erreichte drehte er sich um und schrie „Impedimentia!" einer der Todesser flog zurück und genau in Richtung Dumbledor.

'Nun muss er mich gesehen haben' dachte sich Harry und blickte wieder dort hin wo vorhin der Alte Mann stand.

Doch nun war da niemand, hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

Harry hörte nur noch „Crucio!" und ein Unglaublicher Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, es war als würde jeder einzelne Nerv und jeder einzelne Muskel nun platzen und brennen.

Doch Harry entrang nur ein stöhnen er war am Ende seiner Kräfte und würde den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz und um ihn herum wurden Kampfgeräusche laut.

Harry öffnete ein letztes mal seine Augen und sah nur noch wie ein Fluch auf ihn zuflog und ihn schließlich traf, alles um ihn herum wurde Blitzartig schwarz und er verlor das Bewusst sein.


	4. Erwachen

4. Erwachen

**4. Erwachen**

Harry erwachte mit unglaublichen Schmerzen jede bewegung und jeder Atemzug löste eine wahre Qual bei ihn aus.

Harry erinnerte sich noch an die Vorfälle von Gestern Abend, der Angriff der Todesser, wie sie ihn folterten und dann der alte Mann den er für Dumbledor hielt und es anscheinend doch nicht war.

Harry konnte sich nun wieder an alles erinnern doch wo war er.

Harry fühlte das er in einen Bett lag er spürte die weichen Laken welche sich unter ihn befanden und eine weiche Decke auf ihn. Harry versuchte langsam die Augen zu öffnen es viel ihn unglaublich schwer.

Ein erneuter versuch seine Augen zu öffnen misslang. Harry fand das sehr merkwürdig, er verstand nicht warum er seine Augen nicht öffnen konnte er wollte es doch irgendetwas schien ihn daran zu hindern.

So gab Harry auf und erneut glitt er wieder in den Schlaf da er ohnehin noch sehr erschöpft war und er unglaubliche Schmerzen hatte.

Harry wachte immer wieder auf, er wusste nicht ob zwischen seinen erwachen und einschlafen Minuten, Stunden oder gar Tage lagen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schon weitaus besser an doch er konnte immer noch nicht die Augen öffnen obwohl er es immer und immer wieder wenn er aufwachte versuchte.

Mit der Zeit fiel ihn auch auf das er nichts hören konnte obwohl er die berührungen an seinen Körper spürte, was er daraus schließ das sich jemand um seine Wunden kümmerte da auch seine schmerzen so gut wie verschwunden waren.

Mittlerweile schaffte er es schon ab und zu die Augen einen ganz kleinen Spalt zu öffnen, selbst durch diesen spalt konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, und falls jemand ihn ansah dachte er wahrscheinlich das die Augen gar nicht offen war.

Harry sah nur hier und da verschiedene Bunte Flecken manchmal ein Rot oder Orange oder Schwarz oder Weiß oder Braun.

Von den Zimmer in den er sich befand konnte er allerdings gar nichts wahrnehmen.

Während seines nächsten erwachens versuchte er sich zu bewegen doch er stellte fest das er gerade mal auf seinen Rücken liegen konnte und sich nicht im geringsten bewegen konnte.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig ausser die Augen zu schließen und weiter zu schlafen.

Harry erwachte erneut, er wollte die Augen aufschlagen und rechnete schon damit das es wieder nicht funktionieren würde, doch er wurde genau vom gegenteil überzeugt.

Ein Unglaublicher schmerz durchfuhr seine Augen als sie offen waren, überall war es hell und weiß, sofort schloss er seine Augen wieder.

Wesentlich vorsichtiger als zuvor öffnete er seine Augen um sie langsam an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Er war in einen mittelgroßen komplett in weiß gehaltenen Raum mit hohen Wänden.

Nur sein Bett und ein Nachtkästchen war hier zu finden und ein Spiegel über einen kleinen Waschbecken.

Harry richtete sich langsam auf, er kannte Räume wie diese und offensichtlich war er gefunden und gerettet worden, anscheinend befand er sich hier im St. Mungos.

Harry bewegte sich langsam und bedacht auf den Spiegelt zu er wollte wissen wie entstellt er war, was ihn allerdings sehr wunderte war das er bei seinen bewegungen keinerlei Schmerzen mehr verspürte.

Harry blickte in den Spiegel und stockte erneut, vor ihn sah er einen mageren jungen Mann mit grünen Augen, soweit war ja auch alles okay doch was fehlte waren seine Haare, sie waren nicht struppelig und standen in alle Richtungen auf nicht zu bändigende art ab sondern sie waren kurz vielleicht einen Zentimeter oder etwas mehr.

Harry fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über den Kopf um herauszufinden ob es tatsächlich seine Haare waren, doch er spürte sie und sie waren wirklich so kurz, offensichtlich hatte ihn einer der Flüche seine Haare weggebrannt.

Harry wandte sich um und ging zur Tür als er sie öffnete befand er sich auf einen ebenso weißen Flur des Krankenhauses.

Als er mit den Fuß über die Schwelle trat ging plötzlich ein Alarm an. Harry fragte sich was los war 'Oh nein nicht schon wieder Todesser' doch plötzlich tauchten vor ihn zwei gestalten auf und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn bis der eine mit tiefer Stimme sagte „Mr. Potter kehren sie sofort wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück sie werden alle weiteren Informationen erhalten sobald die Ärzte das Okay geben das ihre Genesung weit genug voran geschritten ist." Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch da wurde er auch schon geschockt.

Erneut erwachte Harry und fragte sich was hier blos gespielt wurde, warum bewachten Auroren sein Zimmer und schickten ihn bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

Harry richtete sich in seinen Bett auf und blickte in seinen Zimmer umher, offensichtlich konnte er nichts anderes tun ausser zu warten.

Harry blickte auf das Nachtkästchen welches sich neben seinen Bett befand und fand dort einen Brief. Harry nahm ihn zu sich und erkannte das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums.

Er öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen:

_Mr. Potter_

Sie werden hiermit vorgeladen zu einer Verhandlung da sie wegen mehrer Punkte Angeklagt werden:

.) Zauberei vor Muggeln  
.) Angriffe auf Zauberer  
.) Ein oder mehrerer Verwunden der Unverzeichlichen  
.) Angriffe auf Ministeriums Beamte  
.) Zauberei Minderjähriger  
.) Ausüben von Schwarzer Magie

Sie werden von zwei Auroren sofort nach ihrer Entlassung aus den Krankenhaus in das Zaubereiministerium zur verhandlung gebracht.

Gez.  
Cornellius Fudge – Zaubereiminister

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr 'Was zur Hölle wird hier gespielt'.


End file.
